Being the Gamer is the After Life!
by GreenMage7
Summary: After slipping on ice cream and dying, our protagonist is allowed to reincarnate due to humoring the Gods and Goddesses. She will get the opportunity to cross into all sorts of amazing worlds, but will her insane powers lead to her suffering the same boredom as the Goddess that watches her for entertainment? Current World Naruto. M for future gore and consistent foul language.
1. chapter 0

chapter 0 the story premise

After dying our protagonist discovers that in the afterlife she will be reincarnated and be able to progress through her new life as a video game character. She will also be able to save states and go into new games (lives). This is a test story for a future published novel I will probably try to make. Your criticism is strongly appreciated. Our protagonist will start off as very weak however like many of these stories she will become overpowered. the stat point allocation and their respective abilities will be different than many of the gamer stories you probably have seen, also there will be an item shop stat that will be used often and is what will lead to being Op. For now this is just for fun and should not be taken too seriously, but the main thing is to have you enjoy and think about the concept of the gamer for yourself to enrich your own gamer stories and to have something to look at for entertainment. I don't plan on having too much number wall text in the story but there will be occasional updates to let everyone know what skills the character has. Also the main character will start off in a very realistic world where only this character has powers and the ramifications of that during daily life will be explored as well as the negatives of having this power. There will be a change eventually into other worlds where the fanfiction really begins and where the overpowered feeling goes away due to the insane power level of other worlds and dungeons. If you want this story to go a different way please let me know in the comments, but know ultimately it's my decision where the story will end up. Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm a reality show character for gods!?

Author's Note: This chapter basically is just explaining powers and setting up what first arc will be based on what comments decide on. It is pretty bare bones and quick, but I hope you enjoy imagining the possibilities of these powers.

My name is Abigail Lancaster. I am 27 years old and a professional sales woman. Well that is before I slipped on some kid's dropped ice cream and wound up dead. So now I'm stuck in an endless room filled with light blue mist. I tried to shout for help, but it seems I'm the only one here. It has been 3 hours according to my phone, which is surprising to know I can have after death. After getting tired of waiting I start walking straight. As soon as I start a blue window pops into my view. [Congratulations Human! Since you have given your Gods such an amusing display of incompetence, we have decide to let you entertain us more with a second chance at life].

… There is more than one God and my death amuses them…. I'm not sure how I should feel about this. As I began to decide how to react a naked tan cat girl with blonde hair and orange eyes that appeared out of nowhere.

Kalitay: Hello human I'm Kalitay the Goddess and your tour guide to the after life.

Abigail: ummm I'm Abi-

Kalitay: Oh no need to introduce yourself. I already know everything about you.

Abigail: Wow that is kinda scary. Ok then, so am I going to go back to my life now or am I going to Heaven now?

Kalitay: Haha neither. You are going to be reincarnated into a new life, but at least you get to choose.

Abigail: You seem rather happy I'm dead.

Kalitay: Once you find out how awesome your new life will be. You'll be happy to.

Abigail: What is so special about my new life?

Kalitay: You ever play video games human?

Abigail: When I was younger yes. Why?

Kalitay: Well you have the powers of a video character with some extra perks.

Abigail: What genre of game? Please don't tell me it's horror.

Kalitay: That would be fun to see, but no. You will have the powers of an RPG character. Say or think "Open Status"

Abigail: Open Status

Abigail Lancaster

Age:0

Level: 1

Title: None equipped

MP: 30/30

HP: 50/50

SP: 0/0

Discount: 0%

Mind:0.3

Body:0.5

Spirit:0

Luck:0

Shop:0

Points:5

Mind: Higher levels lead to more brain power and more Mental Power Slots [MPS]. MPS allows you to have a separate conscience work on a task as you would while filtering information relevant to you. You can have the MPS organize your inventory, pay attention to surroundings, and even train skills. It is practically a skill in itself.

Body: Strength, Speed, Endurance, Senses and all the other beef head stuff are covered by this stat.

Spirit: Do you believe in magic? Well you should since you can use it now. Higher levels lead to more control and sensing of magical energy.

Luck: Unlike other stats this one maxes out at 100. The higher the level the more you can control outcomes to be in your favor. Effects critical hit chance and quality of item drops

Shop: You will be living in a material world. Fortunately with this stat you can shop with your menu and get to buy the cheapest possible price and sell the highest price[ selling items bought in the shop do not count for higher sell price]. Higher levels give higher discount and selling price as well as new skills.

Skills:Master Mind level Max: Immune to mind control and negative mental debuffs

Protagonist Body level Max: Sleep fully recovers you and body acts like it is in a game

Shop level Max: Has everything you could possibly buy. Adds Items after absorbing databases. If item is free somewhere it will be free in shop. If price is never specified in database it is free.

Regeneration level 1: 10hMP 10HP 10SP regained per minute

Kalitay: Ok now you get to choose a skill from your past life.

Abigail: Huh? Am I going to forget my past life now?

Kalitay: No, but whatever skill you don't pick will lead to you having to start learning it all over again. Don't worry though you can just relearn anything you don't pick. Plus your memories will be intact.

Abigail: Well what are my options?

Skill: Business Pro level 5: This skill comes from your experience in the business world. Works as an automated digital assistant that handles all money and business related tasks. Higher levels allow less chance of getting caught doing illegal practices and how much it can manipulate the world to give you more money. Costs 1 MPS

Persuasion level 5: Higher levels lead to how willing people will do as you say. No cost

….. The cat goddess continued to speak for hours. Most of these skills were completely useless by comparison to the first two. As she rambled on I decided Business Pro was the best option. It sounds like I won't have to worry about work anymore with that skill and Persuasion felt like something that would make me miserable in the long run.

Abigail: Umm I made my decision.

Kalitay: Oh great! I may not require air, but talking that long is annoying to do. So what will it be?

Abigail: Business Pro…

Kalitay: Good choice! After all money is the most powerful thing of all to humans.

Abigail: Quick question. What are you exactly?

Kalitay: I'm a goddess. Wow you should put a point into Mind. Which reminds me. 1 point in Mind or Body is equal to the peak a normal human can accomplish in your world, even if your appearance doesn't show it. Just so you know your world is filled with weak humans so you may be strong in this world, but you will definitely die quickly in other worlds as level 1.

Abigail: Sorry it's just you look like an anime cosplayer.

Kalitay: Why thank you! I love the cat girl look. Us Gods and Goddesses can control our appearance. Also it is fun to have constant makeovers. Speaking of makeovers you can have one whenever you want. Say " Open Character Customization"

I suddenly enter a new room with a display of me in the center of the room. Pictures of body parts, hairstyles, and dyes are placed circled around the room. I touch the face and it moves in a ripple motion. I imagine my own face, but slimmer with a nose job and touch the face again. The model changes to a new face I desired and even added elements I didn't know I wanted. I then start changing the rest of my body until I feel it suits me well. After finishing I stop to think how fast and calm this whole situation is. I remembered that my skill Master Mind alters my thoughts and began to feel grateful for that. This whole situation would have likely killed me again from having a panic attack. After my assessment of my mental health I say, "Close Character Customization".

Kalitay: Wow look at you. [It's a shame the readers can't see you]

Abigail: So what's next?

Kalitay: Well before I start telling you about world travel and have you go, I'm going to explain dungeons and the wish system.

Abigail: …

Kalitay: Dungeons are how you will get stronger in the most efficient way. Each dungeon has 100 floors and each floor number is what determines difficulty level. After beating a dungeon you will get one wish granted, which is basically a cheat code system. Not every floor Is combat related. The dungeon changes based on your stats and skills so it is possible to have a cook off as floor challenge. Once you make your wish the next dungeon will open and will start from 1 to 100 again, but floor levels are based on difficulty for you so dungeon 2 floor one is closer to difficulty to dungeon 1 floor 100 than floor 2.

Abigail: Do I have to do dungeons?

Kalitay: Only if you want a wish granted…. Hmmm say how about I grant a wish now?

Abigail: Wow really? That would be great.

Kalitay: ok, but you have to choose based on what I give you. What is most important to you as an RPG character? EXP, Legendary Items, or Money.

Abigail: Exp since that's how I progress.

Kalitay: hehe Good choice. I knew you were a good choice. So Every 24 hours in your personal sense of time you will obtain an EXP Multiplier. So Day 1 normal Exp gain, day 2 will have 2X Exp gain, and day 3 will have 3X Exp gain

Abigail: WOW! Seriously. You can do that.

Kalitay: Of course I can. I'm awesome. So now to discuss world travel. You will be able to go to different worlds and each world can have different profiles [AKA lives]. You will keep all progress within each profile. That means if you decided to go back to an old save in a profile all the stats, skills, etc. will be transferred over to that save. That being said you can't transfer those things to another profile or world. You can travel to these worlds freely and whichever profile you currently use will be what you will enter as in the dungeon. So now that you know the basics it is time to choose your new life. Here are your options.

World: Home World

Profiles start at 5th Birthday 1995 America

New Game Plus: You keep all items you owned in last life and start with 5 in all stats. Obtaining and learning skills you had during past life becomes incredibly easy. You can change past events that happened in your lifetime and will not be destined live a certain way like other profiles.

Silver Spoon: You start off with a rich family and once you graduate High School you get a small gift of a Million dollars plus increase in Exp for money related skills. Will never become broke.

Prodigy: Start with 20 Mind and will never have a decrease in MP. Your family will be experts of fields of your choosing.

Modern Warrior: Get 20 Body and instantly master all forms of weaponry and military tactics. America is a warzone and there will never be peace.

You're A Witch Abigail: 20 in Spirit and more likely to receive magic item drops. You will also have double SP per Spirit Point. There is also secret societies of magic users after you.

Easy Life: The world is not at war, the economy will always be prosperous, and you have 20 in Luck. Sounds boring to watch

Business Mogul: 20 in Shop and you will never get caught for white collar crime.

Kalitay: So Abigail what will you choose?

Authors Note: I will let everyone decide the first story arc based on these choices. Sorry for the boring wall of exposition. I just wanted to set up how the powers work as fast as possible. There is more involved, but she will discover them on her own. As for Kalitay's personality, she is like a trickster goddess. She is not evil, but just cares about getting entertainment out of humans. Also after the first arc I will have a list of worlds to crossover to that people can vote on. Also I'm thinking of changing protagonist's name. It doesn't sound good for cross overs. I kinda want this story to be guided by readers so you can get the most enjoyment out of it. Thank you for your time.


	3. With Great Power, Comes Great Boredom

A/N: I now know why so few Gamer fics take place in the real world. When there is no real challenge for a character, it becomes almost impossible to create development. This Chapter is canon, but next chapter will retcon powers and take place in another Universe. When writing this I thought of how I would like the powers to work if I had them, which leads to more powerful than Superman. So it is not exactly suspenseful. I eventually decided to just go all out and use this as a lesson to myself to not have to many loop holes and also to point out the issues overpowered characters would have without the magic of friendship.

Chapter 2: With Great Power, Comes Great Boredom

Abigail: I think reliving my life would be interesting. I'll go with the first choice.

Kalitay: Ok Human, but just so you know if you ever customize your appearance people will think you have always looked like that. Also being 27 and having to act like a 5 year old is going to be tough.

Abigail: Can I skip being 5?

Kalitay: Nope, get used to acting like an idiot as the smartest human ever. I could tell you more about your powers, but you can figure them out. Bye human.

I was sent to a character customization room with a child model that looked like me. I decided to keep most of my appearance, but changed my blonde hair into red. Being called a dumb blonde was annoying and red hair looks pretty. Also removed baby fat and gave myself a long ponytail. After looking over changes I could easily cosplay Pyra Nikos from RWBY.

A window popped up saying, "Are you ready yet? Also you can decide your name at anytime. Just look at ceiling while in the Customization room.

I clicked yes to the ready screen and suddenly felt like falling. I open my eyes and immediately notice how big everything looks.

Mom: Abigail you got 15 minutes to be dressed and out the door. I'm not letting you skip school because it is your birthday.

Abigail: Yes Mom!

I notice a screen saying, "All negative statuses removed and fully recovered due to sleeping in bed. An Auto save has been made.

Abigail: "Open Inventory" ha I knew I would have one.

All my old belongings were organized based on categories and sub-categories. There is even a search bar. I'm going to see if my cloths fit after equipping them. I wear a space-cat shirt with flannel top with jeans and converse sneakers. It seems that when I equip an item it automatically adjusts to my proportions. Since Mom didn't buy these I change into a yellow tee-shirt with white jacket and jeans. I shower at night so I skip that and go straight to my 2 boiled eggs with salt breakfast. After eating a window popped up

{salted boiled eggs}= 4 HP regain per egg for 1 hour

Abigail: (Cool, but I'm a Kindergartener. I'm not likely going to need the skill boost. Then again other food might give me better bonuses.)

I say by to my Mom and get on the bus. I sit in the back with my old friends Rachel and Haley. It is very awkward to see friends where you know what is possible down their life. Rachel died of brain cancer at 19 and Haley married at 18 to a 54 years young real estate tycoon. Which was nice till she got addicted to heroine. Seeing them like this makes me want to save them from their mistakes.

New Quest: Friends don't let friends ruin their lives.

(1)Use science or magic to cure Rachel

(2)Talk to Haley after getting a mental health related skill

EXP: 500 Money:$250

Item: Bracelet of Eternal Friendship

Abigail:(Well looks like macaroni art is not the only thing I'll be doing today.)

Haley: Hey Abby is today your birthday?

Abigail: Yes, but I'm not throwing a party.

Haley: Oh ok good. I wanted to get you a present, but I forgot.

Abigail: Presents are not important. We are friends and that is all I need.

Rachel: I got you The Dragon Ball VHS if you want it.

Abigail: [Oh yeah, even at this age I was an anime fan. Rachel could have chosen a better time to give me the gift though]. Thank you Rachel that was very thoughtful of you and I love this show. Also, don't worry about the present Hailey.

{touching the video opened 2 windows saying, " Cut, Copy, Paste Database : "Dragon Ball series"}(Oh yeah I have powers now. I better check them out when I'm alone).

I mostly listed to my friends on the ride to school. I don't remember much about Kindergarten, So I'm bound to make some slip ups. Fortunately I found out there is a map function that lets me find anything, so finding classes won't be an issue. It should be a skill, but for some reason it never showed up.

I decide to copy and paste the database of the VHS into my database storage after going inside a bathroom stall before class. A series of windows told me I can buy anything in that world now and can travel to it in a new Profile. Once I get used to my powers, maybe I can beat Goku.

Abigail: Open Status

Abigail Lancaster

Age: 0

World Age: 5

Level: 1

Title: Daily Fast Learner

[Grants EXP multiplier bonus each day]

MP:500/500

HP:500/500

SP:500/500

Mind:5

Body.5

Spirit:5

Luck:5

Shop:5

Points:5

Abigail: Looks like I need to give myself a power up. Since I get EXP bonuses every day, training would be pointless today since I can catch up. Also 5 year olds don't run businesses or get lots of money so shop can wait. Luck will be useful, but I don't want to make things super easy just yet. Spirit can likely make me able use healing magic, so I'm definitely putting points there. MPS seems very useful, since I can be lazy with it. Body will be nice since I will be athletic and less likely to die. Ok here it goes.

MP:500/700

HP:500/500

SP:500/800

Mind:7

Body:5

Spirit:8

Luck:5

Shop:5

Points:0

Abigail: I don't feel any different…

Kalitay: Your body is adjusting to the changes. Also Mind is mostly processing power, so knowledge is needed to make intelligent decisions. You can use MPS to think for you, but it blocks at least 100 MP until it is deactivated. Also you can go back in time with saves, which means go crazy bitch. There are no consequences.

Abigail: Thank you oh most adorable Goddess.

Kalitay: Good to know that you know your superiors human.

After 3 hours I realized that school is the most annoying thing ever. Having adults treat me like a child is just embarrassing. Eventually arts and crafts started and after my third drawing I gained the:

{Artistic Talent} Skill: Level 1: Grants user with automatic guidelines and increased speed.

Higher levels make picture more like image in creator's mind and evolves to other skills.

I could draw perfect shapes, but once I tried more complex drawing technique I was blocked by not having a high enough level. Looks like I'll need to train this one to prepare for when , becomes a thing.

During lunch I decide to look at Shop to see what is free on there. I filter free and noticed all things found in nature are free. Even illegal things. I decided to open my backpack and use it to hide the fact I'm pulling out a banana and an apple from thin air. I eat the newly created food and am immediately notified

[Banana: 5% decrease in chance of injury for 6 hours]

[Apple: 5% decrease in chance to catch an illness for 24 hours]

These are very useful, but raising luck would make food bonus obsolete. I get a milk box and get notified of 5% bone strength for an hour. I guess food from shop is better than the real world.

The rest of school was so tiring. Kids are terrible and even worse when you have to pretend to be one. Name calling, loud noises, and overall grossness. No wonder I don't have kids.

Once I got home I went straight to my room to test my powers. I try using my Spirit energy to pick up a pencil. After 15 minutes of looking like an idiot I got the skill so many have dreamed of.

{Telekinesis: Level 1: cost 1.00 SP per pound per second. Each level decreases cost by .01. While using MPS, telekinesis can have many useful functions. Cleaning your room is one of them.

My inventory is infinite, so having a clean room will be easy to maintain now. I use MPS with telekinesis to clean and organize my room while I take a nap.

1 hour later

(You are fully restored from your nap. Your Body and Mind are now adjusted to changes from stats.)

Looking at my room, I was amazed how it really changed. I checked my inventory and found that my MPS sold all my valuables and bought them back from the store on a profit. My Stat Screen now looks like this:

MP:100/700 (6 MPS in Use)

HP:500/500

SP:800/800

Mind:7

Body:5

Spirit:8

Luck:5

Shop:5

Points:0

Money:21,599

Apparently I can still buy and sell thing from the future, so it makes sense that I would get money from items I brought with me. So MPS is like an AI that works how I want it to without me telling it what to do. Also I feel as though my thoughts are going faster than normal.

Kalitay: Reminder, Mind makes your thoughts go faster, but if you don't have enough information or don't care enough to look into something then you will look dumb. So your mind is speed over quality.

Abigail: Do I really have to be a kid? It really is fucking terrible.

Kalitay: It's only been 1 day. Besides at midnight you get double exp.

Abigail: Yeah, about that why cant I see my Exp or Exp gain

Kalitay: I decided to hide it from you. If you see numbers then you will start living based on them and that gets predictable and boring. You are a kid again! Act like it!

Abigail: … I guess you are right oh glorious Goddess.

Kalitay: If you keep brown nosing me I might just tattoo your nose brown.

Abigail: ok ok. I get the picture. Now are you ready for some fun?

Kalitay: Bitch I was banged ready.

I walk downstairs to see my Mom and make a save file

Abigail: Look what I can do!

I filled the kitchen with black cats and made a 666 symbol in goats blood. My Mom screams and runs at me with a knife. I load my save file before she gets near me.

Kalitay: Great use of the shop loop hole and telekinesis, but I will deduct points for no explosions.

Abigail: Oh please, explosions are overrated, mental trauma is where it is at. Now to make sure I didn't scar her for life.

I check on Mom and nothing has changed from before my prank.

Time Skip: 2004 AD

Abigail Lancaster

Age: 8

World age:13

Level: 1

Title: Daily Fast Learner

[Grants EXP multiplier bonus each day]

MP:700/700

HP:500/500

SP:800/800

Mind:7

Body:5

Spirit:8

Luck:5

Shop:5

Points:0

Money:0

Kalitay: Congratulations Human! Since you are starting high school I have lifted your power ban!

Abigail: Oh thank you oh merciful Goddess!

After complaining about being a kid for an entire night Kalitay decided she would remove all my powers until high school. She removed everything and now I can finally use my powers. To add insult to injury she even put mental blocks on me so I wouldn't plan on how to use my powers or use save states.

I kept {Master Mind} to prevent suicide, but my social life has been none existent. Growing up being weirded out by age difference between peers can do that. Seeing old friends was especially off putting so I have avoided Haley and Rachel. Also undermining teachers, because you know they are not as important as kids think they are got me into plenty of trouble. So my life has been talking to a Goddess no one can see and staying in my room. Part of the reason I stay in my room is because the boredom Kalitay receives is my version of revenge.

Kalitay: You are still so impatient. You better not be boring human. Don't think I won't turn your world into an apocalypse.

Abigail: With my Exp bonus I'm sure you will see plenty of fun things.

Kalitay: Oh? I must have not been clear on your punishment. You are starting over so your bonus is at 1 now, which is useless.

Abigail: I figured you would do that, but I was hoping you wouldn't.

I used the sleep function, since training is pointless now. I have a week until school starts so I have plenty of time to prepare for the warzone known as public education.

The Next day

My bonus won't go to 2X until midnight so I spent the day going to Walmart and stealing all the electronics I could. When I got I caught I just went to a previous save and sold what I stole in my Shop. I know I can only use the money in my Shop since magically being rich does not sit well with the government, but hey it is better than staying in my room.

While there, I took media that qualified for databases. Apparently, while I was being punished Kalitay put prices on data that would have been free before hand. I guess I won't become a powerhouse until I get enough money. I used telekinesis when I could with 6 MPS to make the process faster and freak out everyone in the store. I must have been having fun since I was doing it until I got my 2X Exp bonus. My {Telekinesis} didn't level up at all, which annoyed me.

Abigail: Why is my {Telekinesis} not leveling up?

Kalitay: {Telekinesis} gains 1 Exp per pound. Pushing items into your inventory is not going to gain much exp. You are immortal, so in the long run Exp gain is not that big of a deal. Also your EXP bonus is going to make the gap between levels meaningless.

Abigail: I'm immortal?

Kalitay:…. You have save states and can pause aging. If you die then you go back to a save state or just go to a different Profile. Your 7 in Mind is useless if you don't think about the right things. Seriously, I thought humans cared about death.

Abigail: I guess I knew I was not going to die anytime soon, but to not die ever is something that I never considered. When you are miserable immortality is not high on the list of things you want to think about.

Kalitay: Well now you get to be happy and not be a secluded boring piece of shit.

I go to the save I made before going to Walmart and started a cycle of sleeping then going back a save file. I do this until I get 10X multiplier and decide to work on finding new skills. Kalitay surprisingly did not threaten me this time.

I use 6MPS on my {Business Pro Skill}, which immediately asked me what type of business I wanted to start. I am to young for many jobs, but entertainment is pretty relaxed when it comes to age. I switch my MPS to train my {Artistic Talent Skill} along with {Telekinesis} so that I can start my career in propaganda.

I'm going to change the world for the better, by becoming the Empress of the World. I would just aim for an easy life, but Kalitay would likely just force me to do embarrassing quests if I didn't have an entertaining goal.

I go through my Shop to see what I can buy. Databases are mostly free, due to my original timeline having piracy sites. I downloaded the Adobe Suite and found I don't need a PC to use it. I get an augmented reality experience instead. I see a white screen the size of a piece of paper with a list of tools and apps next to it. A holographic pen was placed in my hand. I drew a cat and it felt like I was using real pen and paper. Also my {Artistic Talent Skill} jumped 10 levels after downloading the Adobe Suite. So, apps can be used in MPS and increases efficiency.

I download the VR Google Earth app and receive {Teleport}, {Flight} and {Astral Projection} at MAX level. So apps bypass having to buy skills if the app acts like the skill and not just a tool the skill can use.

Kalitay: Damn it! You found out to soon.

Abigail: I'm a Millennial, do you really think I wouldn't use apps as soon as possible? Plus, I can conquer the world faster now.

Kalitay: Good point human, but just so you know I'm not staying with you forever. If you bore me too much I'm leaving, but you keep the powers.

Abigail: You mean you haven't been bored yet?

Kalitay: I'm ancient human so I can handle 1 lifetime of boredom, but yes you have bored me. You have also amused me, so don't expect getting rid of me anytime soon.

I decided to switch MPS to work on building and Kickstarter with {Business Pro}. I downloaded several coding and website apps that lead to having the:

{Online Guru: Max} the skill allows me to control anything online and gives an encrypted server.

After that I downloaded a self-hypnosis app that gave me {Mind Control: MAX}. I was surprised by how easy it was to get such a powerful skill. Knowing I can make anyone my slave is disturbing, but needed to take over the world. I can combine hypnotic messages into my other skills. Like placing a message on a picture that makes people worship me. I can even place messages in countries with {Astral Projection}.

1 week later

I hypnotized the world to be compassionate and care for each other.

1 year later

I'm Empress of the World, which is easy when you have the only military in the world.

Abigail Lancaster

Age: 9

World age:14

Level: Max

Title: Daily Fast Learner

[Grants EXP multiplier bonus each day]

MP: Infinite

HP: Infinite

SP: Infinite

Mind:Max

Body:Max

Spirit:Max

Luck:100

Shop:Max

Points:0

Money: Infinite

Abigail: Fuck this is boring. I miss having a challenge and the dungeons are easy now. I'm changing Profiles.

Kalitay: Now you know my pain. Being powerful seems great, but when there is no challenge life loses its fun. I can put blocks and change certain powers to make sure this doesn't happen again. So here are your options.

Since you have reached high school, you can now pick an age appropriate for a high school student.

Universe: Home World

Same Profiles as before

Universe: Naruto

Starting Villages:

Leaf, Sand, Earth, Mist, Cloud

Profiles:

Orphan Shinobi: You are new to this Universe. This is your only option. Earn new options playing the game. You start at level 1 with equal stat distribution.

Universe: Final Fantasy IX

Profiles:

Alexandrian Citizen: No matter what age you pick, you start at beginning of the game.

Universe: My Hero Academia

Profiles:

Quirkless: You are deemed Quirkless until you start the game.

Universe: RWBY

Profiles:

Beacon Student: You are a new student to Beacon along with RWBY cast.

Universe: Dragon Ball

Profiles:

Time Period: Dragon Ball start or Dragon Ball Z start

Human: You are not a Super Saiyen, but at least you are not a pig person.

Universe: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

You can choose between animal looking NPCs or human looking NPCs

Profiles:

Sent from another world: Starlight Glimmer fucked up a spell and now a human version of you is in Ponyville.

New Ponyville Citizen: You teleported into Ponyville as a pony and everyone is ok with that.

A/N:

I'm going to stop uploading on mobile. transfering from Word is to much of a hassle.

Since there are few people following at this point I would like to have you vote on the next Universe. Universes can change at any time, which would be over powered if transferring powers and items was allowed.

Having more than two characters talk is going to be nice and having actual combat.

I know I could have done more with this, but I felt that it doesn't belong on this site if it doesn't take place in a fanfiction Universe.

I can be impatient , but I'll wait a week till I count the vote for Universe change.

Please feel free to critique this story. If there is something you really liked about it, I would appreciate letting me know. If you don't want others to see your comment then PM me.

Thank you for your time.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:Had an idea for Naruto and just went with it. Voting is till taking place, but if Naruto doesn't win the vote I will move the story to the voted Universe, since she can change Universes at any time.

Chapter 3: Believe It

Abigail: I'm going with Naruto in the Leaf Village. Seems like a good challenge.

Kalitay: Alright, but I'm changing some things about your powers so we don't wind up bored again. Your EXP modifier now changes based on Universe. In Naruto your EXP modifier goes up based on succeeding missions and lowers based on failed missions. Your Shop is limited and can grow at higher Shop levels. Several loop holes have been patched and I've given you some skills to start with so you are not completely useless. Now then, time to be a child soldier.

I change my hair to brown and put it in a bob cut. Hair color can be viewed as clan specific, so best to avoid the confusion. I choose to start during school graduation and change my name to Makoto Hino. Western names are not common in Naruto, so it is best to avoid the attention.

Kalitay gave a long speech on my backstory. Key points were I was so bland that people tend to forget I'm in the same room and my Map made me qualify as a sensor.

I close my eyes and open them to see Anko in front of me and two female ninja I've never seen before.

Anko: Welcome to Team 6 and congratulations on qualifying for the Genin test.

Mina: Huh?! But we are already Genin?

Anko: No, you have to pass my test. Every Sensei has to determine if you are capable of working as a team. Also if you fail, you go back to school.

Makoto: What is the test?

Anko: Right to the point. I like your style kid. I have hidden 10 clones inside of the village forest Training ground 15. 9 of them are hostiles and 1 of them is your rescue target. I have placed traps so make sure you pay attention. Your target is the real me and I will wear my Jounin vest. You have 1 day to rescue me. Any questions?

Rei: Yeah, when does the test start?

Anko: 8AM. I'm going to set up your test, so spend today getting ready. (She vanishes)

Makoto: (Good thing I can see my teammates names.)

Mina Mizuno and Rei Kino. All of us look like the Sailor scouts our first names come from. Rei is Mars and Mina is Venus. Rei is dressed in black with red accents while Mina is wearing orange and white. Mina might be dumber than Naruto in terms of clothing choice.

Makoto: So Mina… Rei… how are we going to pass this test.

Mina: How do you know our names?

Rei: We are from the same class, right?

Makoto: Yes, but I can understand why you don't remember me. I'm not exactly a prodigy or heir.

Mina: I'm so sorry! We are aren't either. It's just….

Rei: This is the first time I have heard you speak besides jutsus.

Makoto: Well since we are a team lets introduce ourselves and say what our strong points are in terms of passing this mission. I'm Makoto Hino and I'm a sensor.

Mina: I'm Mina Mizuno and I love Taijutsu and Genjutsu.

Rei: I'm Rei Kino and I can set up and detect traps. I also know some fire jutsu and Fuinjutsu.

Makoto: Just so you know I. I'm tracking our Sensei right now. So finding her won't be an issue, but her clones and traps are a problem.

Rei: How about we….

Next day

We arrive at training ground 15 and see a Jounin. He tells us the test is ready and the time starts right now. We fast walk to where my map put a giant beacon of orange and blue lights. Orange for our semi-hostile targets and blue for our damsel.

Rei is in front spotting traps. I would use my map search function, but this isn't life or death so best to not ruin the team building experience. Mina is in the back and when we need to go more left or right I tap Rei's shoulder. We stop before the sensory zone of the clones and have Mina throw sleep poison grenades where the enemy is. The second group had our Sensei. This part is tricky since we have no idea what clones she is using. She might already know our strategy, but Mina can act as decoy and Rei can set the area on fire as I grab and run our Sensei. Fortunately, she had no idea we were there and we did the same strategy that led to us passing our Genin team test. Rei gives Anko the antidote and she wakes up.

Anko: Damn kids. You passing that easy makes me look bad. What was your strategy?

Rei: I found your traps and made the sleep poison grenades. Mina threw them and Makoto tracked you down Mam!

Anko: No need to be formal kid. We are a team so formality will only get in the way. Great work finding my traps. Just so you know I could have made them much harder to find, but then it wouldn't be a test. It would be a suicide mission. Mina you are surprisingly strong for a runt. Now Makoto… When did you keep track of me?

Makoto: The moment you left us yesterday.

Anko: Huh? Bullshit kid no one is that good. Even a Hyuga can't track the distance between us.

Makoto: I'm pretty sure I have a Bloodline Trait, but I don't want to wind up being a science project. So, let's keep this a team secret.

Anko: We don't have to tell the other ninja, except for the Hokage. It's a pretty dumb decision telling us this. If word gets out that you have a powerful Bloodline Trait, then it is likely you will be expected have many children. Most likely with the Uchiha kid.

Makoto: I doubt or Hokage would let that happen. I'm definitely going to have to have a big family, but he wouldn't arrange who I fuck.

Anko: Haha! You got a mouth on you kid. I hope you are right, but if the clans catch wind of this I doubt you will have much of a choice. Anyway, I have to give my report on your test results. You kids did way better than I expected. (Vanishes)

Mina: I wonder how everyone else is doing?

Rei: Seriously Mina! Did you not just hear what Sensei said? Makoto is going to not be a ninja!

Makoto: She didn't say that Rei, but I can see where you would think that. Don't worry I'm to useful of a ninja to be a brood mare.

Mina: First off. Eww gross. Secondly, Rei how did you not figure out she had a Bloodline Trait. She knew where she was even before we left.

Rei: I just assumed she was really good at sensing chakra!

Makoto: Actually I can't sense chakra yet, but I can find anything if I know what I'm looking for. Which means our missions are going to be easy. As long as Mina can throw and you can make more poison.

Mina: Yeah, when you put it that way. Our team dynamic seems perfect.

Makoto: I have no offensive jutsu as of now and if our enemy can sense beyond your throwing range, we would need a new plan.

Rei: Well, having a backup plan does make our survival rate go up. Ok, I'm going to work on my medical jutsu.

Mina: You can use Medical jutsu?

Rei: Not yet, but my sister is teaching me. It is such a pain, but I rather stress about it now rather than on a mission.

Mina: I promised my sister I would train with her when my test was done.

Makoto: I'm going train as well.

We each left the training ground and I headed to my apartment. I would have to wait for the other teams to finish and I could build my skills until then as of now I have:

{Shadow Clone Jutsu: level 1}: Each clone halves your Spirit reserve. You can use them for recon or fighting, but requires Max to also train with them. Higher level makes clones stronger and less likely to dispel.

{Telekinesis: level 1}: Costs 1SP per pound per second

{Henge: level 1}: It is a disguise jutsu, but not as good as an actual transformation. Higher level leads to less Spirit drain and less likely to turn off when attacked.

{8 Inner Gates: level 2}: Use HP to increase Body Stat. Goes up to level 8. After opening Gate of Death, 1 HP will remain and you will be paralyzed after waking up. After that sleeping in a bed will cure you.

{Regen: level 2}: Recovers MP, HP, and SP 20 points a minute.

{Chakra Control: None}: Your Spirit level replaces this.

{Scan: level 1}: Scans a complete area giving information of everything within the area. More powerful than an {Observe} skill, but can't be used as much. Gives 1 scan per 24 hours and higher levels give more.

{Genjutsu: level 1}: Higher level creates more believable illusions and protects from Genjutsu

{Martial Arts: level 1}: Higher level makes technique more instinctual. Also increases speed and damage when unarmed. Doesn't give techniques, but once taught or absorbed the technique is added to style.

{Fuinjutsu: level 1}: Higher level creates more powerful seals and information dispelling and creating seals

{Weapons: level 1}: Higher level makes weapon usage feel more natural and makes them less likely to break based on percentage per level. There is a 1% chance when you use a weapon it won't break.

Power based on level

1-5 Civilian

6-10 Academy student

11-20 Genin

21-30 Chunin

31-60 Jounin and Anbu

61-80 Kage

81-100 S-Class

Makoto Hino

Level:1 Progress: 1%

MP: 100/100

HP: 100/100

SP: 100/100

Mind: 1

Body: 1

Spirit: 1

Luck: 1

Shop: 1

Money: 100,000 Ryo which is $1,000

Training {8 Inner Gates} with {Regen} yesterday didn't do much. Looks like I'll need a mission soon so I can catch up to everyone. Using weapons is pointless, since they will break. It seems like Kalitay wants me to wear green spandex and a bowl cut with giving me {8 Inner Gates}. I can't train like Rock Lee, since I don't get stronger by working out. I have to increase a skill or level up to gain power.

I decide to spend 3 hours training {Telekinesis} so I can jump as high as everyone else. I managed to talk my team into not travel via tree, but I'm going to look like a weakling if I can't do basic movement.

I got it to level 3, which brought me up to 2% in level up progress. So every 2 level ups in skills adds a percent increase to my level up progress. Also some skills level faster than others.

Getting tired of training, I took a break and see the Hokage or Anko. I'm likely going to be called in anyway. Plus depending on how things go, I might have to open a save file to stop a disaster. I loaded my save from when we all left and went straight to the Hokage office.

Looking at my map I saw that Anko was in the same room as the Hokage, so now is a perfect time to walk in. Apparently, walking into the Hokage's office is something anyone can do. No one noticed I was going in. So, I guess the Hokage is just so powerful that no one dares fuck with him. Anko was facing the door along with the Hokage.

Anko: I called it!

Hiruzen the Hokage: Sigh, so you think you have a Bloodline Trait.

Makoto: [I take out a shuriken from my inventory] Yeah, I think I do.

Both of them have a shocked expression on their face.

Anko: Tha-That's not what you showed me!

Makoto: I know, but it is part of my Bloodline Trait. I would go into more detail, but since I'm starting a clan, I might as well start having clan secrets.

Hiruzen: did you really track down Anko?

Makoto: Kinda. I have a sort of map in my mind that lets me find anything I'm looking for as long as I can get specific enough to sort it out from other things.

Hiruzen: Your Bloodline Trait… can it protect you?

Makoto: I'm not going into detail with that since, but yes I'm definitely safe from any stunts clans and other groups might pull on me. Also, I want the clans to know. The more out in the open I am, the safer I'll be from becoming one of Orochimaru's experiments.

Anko:… How would that help?

Makoto: more attention on me means I'll have people spying on me. If people are spying on me it would be harder for someone to take me.

Hiruzen: I can see your point and Anko has told me what she told you.

Makoto: How about my response?

Hiruzen: Yes, she did mention how you believe I will let you decide who marry. You seem to know me well since that is true. Normally in this situation, you would be banned from missions until you have an heir. Since your Bloodline is far to useful for missions and would keep teams safe, you may continue being a ninja.

Makoto: Thank you Hokage-sama!

Anko: The Hyuga are so going to freak out over this.

A/N: I'm thinking of having this team built around Infiltration as well as Search and Rescue.

For those wondering where the glorious cat girl Goddess is, don't worry she is still around. She just wants to watch for now.

I feel like the map feature is unique enough to keep things interesting. Makoto could also pretend some things can't be found to protect the future.

Makoto is super weak right now in terms of battle use, but after a few D rank missions she will be combat ready.

Thank you for your time.


	5. CH4: Stand Proud

A/N: I'm just going to keep this arc going and have next arc be what you decide.

Ch4: Stand Proud

Shikamaru: What a-

Makoto: drag.

Ino: [giggle] Shikamaru is so predictable

Choji: The same can be said about you with Sasuke

Ino: Of course, because love for Sasuke is inherit in every girl. Right Makoto?

Makoto: He is not my type, which is good because less competition for you.

Ino: True, but you better not marry him!

Shikamaru: That's uncalled for Ino. She can't decide if she will be forced to marry him. Mentioning it only makes things worse.

I have to meet all the clans to get their support before starting my own. Each clan has heirs my age, so before I meet the clan leaders I'm meeting their kids. This way they can get advice on how to get on my good side or if I'm not suitable to start a clan.

Makoto: Thanks Shikamaru, but I don't think she intended to hurt me with what she said.

Ino: Right…

Makoto:….. Want to spar?

Choji: Are you sure she didn't hurt your feelings? Also we can't. Our parents ordered us not to train or spar with you.

Makoto: I figured they would, but was worth giving a shot.

Shikamaru: Sparing with us isn't going to help with your test.

After getting the other clans approval, I must complete a test to prove my Bloodline Trait is worthy of clan status. The test will be made by the Hokage and will likely just be me finding objects hidden by experts.

Anko soon came by to take me to Kurenai's house. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were at the front of the building.

Kiba: So how are you going to be a clan with just one person?

Makoto: If we have a clan of just dogs, I'm certain a clan with one actual person won't be hard to have.

Kalitay: Yeah, show that mutt! Just for that I'm giving you a new skill

Anko: Wow, off to a great start. Makoto you should apologize.

Makoto: You're right I should. I'm sorry Kiba. You're a good boy and deserve all the belly rubs.

Kalitay: Ok, now you are pushing it… I love it!

Kiba: [Growls]

Kurenai: Let it go Kiba. I don't thi-

Makoto: Za Warudo!

Kurenai: Huh?

I load my save before meeting team 8. While walking to Kurenai's house again I check my new skill.

{Summoning: level 1}: Once making a contract or killing any being, you can use them as a Summon. Summons can be used like Jinchuriki, Stands, or even just plain Summoning. While using summon SP is 0. Each level increases the amount of Summons that can be used. Posing increases dramatic effect.

Current Summons:

Kalitay

Makoto: (Thanks Kalitay}

Kalitay: No problem. You know what to do.

As I approach the dastardly mutt I begin to strut like a model. Before he speaks I strike a pose. My right leg moves forward and away from my centerline. I twist my torso toward the dog ninja. Lifting my left arm and spreading my fingers, I keep my hand in front of my face and declare:

Makoto: I am Hino Makoto! Future clan heiress and enemy to those who hate cats! Kalitay I choose you!

Kalitay spins from out of the ground and gives a Sailor Moon pose. Unfortunately she is wearing cloths, so there is less humor in it for me. She is wearing a French maid outfit, but I guess that is just part of her kink.

Kalitay: Nyan! That's right!

Anko: …Fuck it… Kurenai she is your problem now.

Kurenai: W-wha-what is this? I can't get out of her Genjutsu!

Kalitay: I'm real bitch, so stop touching my ears.

Kurenai: Oh, Sorry. How did you do this?

Makoto Kalitay: {Clan Secret}

Kiba: You are not in a clan yet and besides just Summoning maids isn't clan worthy.

Makoto: This is the first time I've summoned Kalitay. I guess you weren't briefed on what I can do. Incase you weren't briefed, this is what I can do. [ I Pull a bag of chips from my inventory}. I can also find and track anything, at least up to this point I have been able to.

Kurenai: What do you mean?

Makoto: I've tried tracking certain people with the Hokage. Turns out there is a way to hide from my Bloodline Trait. [A/N: This is a lie to protect the future] Still the people I couldn't find are masters of being hidden. It is likely they unknowingly discovered a loophole.

Kalitay argues with Kiba about how cats are superior to dogs. I chat with Hinata while Shino stays quite. Anko comes by drunk with Kakashi and Sasuke in tow.

Anko: Kitty!! [Anko hugs Kalitay while Kiba laughs]

Kakashi: [Clearly blushing] Anko you might want to stay here for now. I can take care of your Genin.

Anko: You're the besh Ka Kashi.

Makoto: Kalitay you can fuck off now.

Kalitay: Ok! [ vanishes with a ripple effect]

Makoto: [Staring at Kakashi] We have an interesting arrangement

Kakashi: it seems so

Sasuke: That technique…

Makoto: I dismissed her. She is my Summon. Also, before you ask I will not show you how to summon. Plus my way is likely unique to my Bloodline Trait so it would be a waste of time. Now then, I am Hino Makoto future heiress of the Hino clan.

Sasuke: I am Uchiha Sasuke, Head of the Uchiha clan. Just so you know I have no problem saying yes to your clan status.

Makoto: Thanks, I'm not worried about it but it is good to know I have support. I would ask for a spar, but I'm low on chakra and the other clans forbid their heirs from doing it.

Kakashi: Once this is all over, I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunity to train together.

Sasuke: I look forward to it.

Makoto: Like wise. So, how about we rest for tomorrow. Clan politics is tiring. At least I am told that.

Sasuke: So I hear. It has been a pleasure meeting you.

Makoto: Ditto [ I walk away since I can't vanish]

Mission Complete

Meet and Greet

Rewards: 1X EXP Modifier

500 Ryo

{ Cat Girl Mode: level 1}: Turns you into a cat girl without the need of {Summon}. Higher levels increases cattiness. No cost since showing those damn mutts who is superior is to important.

I turn on my new skill and get an options screen. I can choose from any feline and even mix. I chose black fur panther. I get a stealth and body bonus from my choice. I turn on cat ears and a tail. I don't turn on cat eyes since they make seeing difficult. Whiskers are useful for balance, but not for style so I'll use them as needed.

I get some stares from civilians, but ninja's don't seem to care. With all the weird body modifications that they see I must be considered normal. I go to the training grounds and test my new clan technique.

A/N: I know there hasn't been any action yet, but next chapter will. So Kalitay can be summoned now, but she won't do combat. She will however create mischief. As for {Summon} any being also means fellow ninja as well as crossover beings.. This is going to be shown next chapter.


	6. Ch5: Cat Fight

A/N: Here it is. The first fight. I have planned out where this story is going to go and that makes things much easier than improvise. Chunin arc is going to be sooner than expected. After the team mission training for the exam will start. Only having one mission under their belt may seem to early, but due to Makoto shenanigans the timing is fine. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5: Cat Fight

I had to meet with the clans and Hokage at noon the next day. Since sleep is optional I trained my {Telekinesis} by making myself lighter. {8 Inner Gates} and {Regen} were also in use. I switched my {Cat Girl Mode} to be on Cheetah and activated Tiger claws. I get a percent increase based on level in Speed and Climbing from the Cheetah and level damage for the claws. I turn on Tabby whiskers to have a percent increase in body control and sense of surroundings.

As I was using these skills I hunted various animals that would be great for my {Summon}.

Summons list:

Kalitay

Konoha Hare

Flying Fox

Sable

Tanuki

Red Fox

Mamushi Viper

Konoha Frog

I trained until 11AM which gave me 14 hours of training. My hard work lead to:

{Telekinesis: level 31}: 0.69SP per pound per second.

{Cat Girl Mode: Level 30}

{8 Inner Gates: Max}

{Regen: Level 16}: Recovers 160 per minute

Level 1: 44% progress

Mastering the {8 inner Gates} was not that hard with how my power works. I just stayed on the 2nd gate and my {Regen} got rid of injuries I got. I tried the 4th gate, but it was way to painful for me and took a lot of HP. I'm going to need a 15 in Body to maintain the 4th Gate nonstop.

I definitely feel my body has become more flexible and my balance is improved. I haven't tried anymore variations of feline, but I should choose something powerful looking so I can make a good impression. I switched to full Tiger and changed a lot. Looking at my reflection in my bathroom mirror showed how strange I looked. Long whiskers, transparent orange and black skin with matching hair, and my muscles were more visible. I had a six pack and amazing calves. I looked like an Olympic athlete in a tiger cosplay. I turned off the orange skin and whiskers while keeping the black stripes.

I go into my closet and see different types of outfits hanging and a dresser inside. It looks like Kalitay decided to help me save money by giving me a wardrobe. Since I'm about to be at a formal meeting, I should look like I belong in one. I chose a blue kimono with orange kittens and silver tuna, since it was obvious that is what Kalitay wanted me to wear. I picked up a gold obi and Summoned Kalitay to help me dress. I place white shorts, pink top, and shoes that look close enough to hiking boots for the test I will take.

Anko showed up and hugged me and Kalitay. I told her about my cat powers and she told me she is glad I have a kimono. She was worried I didn't have one and was going to get me one, but she was in no condition to do that. I dismissed Kalitay, since I don't want to keep going back in time to fix her antics. Anko was shocked by the cute cat girl vanishing like a summon. I told her about my {Summon}, but left out the amount I can summon at a time. She stroked my tiger tail and stopped as I opened the door.

We left for the Uchiha compound. Since there won't be any disturbances there, due to emptiness, it was the ideal meeting place. Anbu were surrounding the compound, but {Master Mind} kept me from getting overly nervous. Sasuke greats us and leads us to the meeting room. The traditional décor and style made me relieved I wore an appropriate outfit.

Ino: AWWWW you look soooo cute! Why do you look like that though?

Makoto: Clan Secret. [The room laughs at that joke knowing how they have said the same excuse before]

Kiba: Where is Kalitay? I want to show her the greatness of the Inuzuka!

Makoto: I decided not to Summon her. She can be a bit of a trouble maker.

Shino: That's a relief. Kiba hasn't stopped complaining about her.

Kiba: I'm a man! Men don't complain!

Makoto: That's right.[Kiba smiles] They bitch. [Kiba revokes the smile]

I am introduced to everyone and begin the interview process. The only rejection came from the Hyuga, who claimed that my powers would lead to a war.

Makoto: I understand powerful ninja make villages targets, but this is the Hidden Leaf. We always have a target painted on us. Plus going by your logic the Hyuga should be exiled. Or maybe we can just sacrifice the branch family.

Hyuga: How dare you!

Makoto: No! How dare you pretend you care about the safety of this village when all you care about is keeping your clan's prestige. I may be a powerful sensor, but the Hyuga still outmatch me in many regards. I can't see chakra so your Juken style is safe and still needed for our village's survival. Trying to destroy a possible advantage for the village to protect your own is borderline treason! To have the gall to say such things openly shows how arrogant you have become.

Hokage: Hino you don't have to be so combative. I feel as though most of us are in agreement to your clan status so there is no need to further burn a bridge.

Makoto: Yes Hokage-sama.

Choji: Yeah our parents took our approval into consideration and having a new clan will make things more fun.

Inuzuka: It would be nice to have another female clan head.

Makoto: Thank you Tsume. It doesn't hurt to have a rival clan either

Kiba: Yeah, I'm going to show you who top dog around here is during your test.

Shikamaru: Way to go Kiba. You spoiled the test.

Makoto: I have to out sense Kiba?

Hokage: I'll elaborate after the meeting. So, all in favor of accepting the creation of the Hino clan.

Every clan Head except the Dick Head: Hi

Mission Complete:

Clan Meeting Number 1

Reward: 1 EXP Modifier

5,000,000 Ryo

Friendship

Hokage: Ok now for the test. Makoto you will be sparring against all the clan heirs.

Makoto: Huh… I was thinking you were going to have me find a bunch of objects.

Hokage: I'm well aware of your incredible sensor capabilities, but you have to prove combat prowess as well. After all, you will be a ninja clan.

Makoto: Good point. I'm glad I trained so hard last night. So when is the test?

Hokage: As soon as you change cloths. You will spar one on one in a nonstop match. You may choose the order.

Makoto: [Equips her planned outfit, but uses her regular shoes] Ino your first.

Ino: Uhh yeah. I'm not going to go easy on you!

We leave for the Uchiha training grounds. There is a circle of dirt with trees and furniture for spectators. I step into the circle with Ino. The Hokage starts our match and I leap straight at Ino. {Master Mind} should block her jutsu, but I'm not risking losing an EXP Modifier or my clan status.

I punch her hard, but it doesn't hurt her as much as I hoped it would. Oh shit, I'm level 1 and that is below Genin. She must have a Body stat that is greater than mine. Looks like I'm going to have to use my new technique.

Makoto: Heart Breaker!

I quickly crush the hearts of all the clan heirs with telekinesis. I get a mission complete with my EXP modifier reward, but not the crossed out Hino clan compound. I go back a save from yesterday when I was starting my training. I kept going back until I maxed {Telekinesis}, {Cat Girl Mode}, {Regen}, and {Summon}.

I should have known that my level difference would lead to me being severely outclassed. Now I'm at:

Level: 2

5.5% progress

Mind: 2

Body: 3

Spirit: 3

Luck: 1

Shop: 1

I may not be the same level as them but my new power up and skills should even the gap. After sparring each of my Summons, I came up with plans for each of them. My maxed skills even gave me some new ones.

{Teleport: level 1}: Mastering both {Telekinesis} and {Summon} created this skill. Cost 1 SP to teleport per 1 mile

{Shapeshifter: level 1}: Mastering {Cat Girl Mode} created this skill. Higher levels gives more control of power.

{Heal: level 1}: Mastering {Regen} created this skill. Heals MP, HP, or Chakra for equal SP cost. Higher levels decreases cost by percentage. Current percent discount 1%. Does not remove status effects.

As long as I don't take over 300 points in damage I'm guaranteed to win without having to kill all of them. I load my save from before the match started.

I enter the circle of dirt with Ino. The Hokage starts the match and I punch Ino out of the ring with my {Telekinesis}. I already got the defeat the heirs out of the way. As long as I show I'm capable and don't kill them, I will get my compound.

Makoto: You're next Uchiha.

Sasuke: It's going to take more than a punch to stop me.

Ino: Avenge me Sasuke!

Makoto: [Says in low voice so only Sasuke hears] Ignore her. She has a poor choice of words issue. Unlike my premium quality words. I have the best of words people tell me. [scrunches face]

The match starts and I punch him with the force of a tiger. He takes the hits, but it is clear he can take it for a long time. He jumps up and throws kunai at me. I dodge them and go into Inner Gate 2. He uses a fireball jutsu and I punch the air using {Telekinesis} to make it look like I'm so strong that I can punch with wind pressure. The fireball goes back at Sasuke and burns some part of his shirt. He looks at the fire and I take the chance to upper cut him with his distraction. He goes up in the air and is knocked out. I put dirt on the fire and it dies out. I also heal him, but he is still knocked out.

Makoto: Shikamaru your turn

Shikamaru: Seriously. What a drag… I have to fight a girl.

Makoto: Don't worry Shikamaru. I'm sure enemy ninja would be considerate of your feelings of chivalry.

Shikamaru: When you put it that way I guess your right, but I still don't want to do this.

Makoto: I'll find a good relaxing hiding spot for you if you take this seriously

Shikamaru: Deal. [Laughter from those close to Shikamaru can be heard]

The match starts and Shikamaru uses his shadow possession on the tree's shadow to extend his range. I jump high away from his shadow range and shrink my shadow with height. I dive into him head first with telekinetic reinforced body. He takes the hit and is clearly hurt. I heal him and he looks surprised. I guess he didn't think it would end so fast. Before he spoke I said:

Makoto: Shino you are up.

When I practiced with the Shino Summon I noticed his chakra draining bugs did not hurt me. My Spirit replaces chakra and I can survive with a 0 in SP.

I use this knowledge to show off by ignoring the bugs and standing there. My {Telekinesis} no longer costs anything to use, so I can make it look I removed the bugs with sheer force. It was gross having bugs on me, but I got over it quickly. Everyone was surprised when I clapped my hands using {Telekinesis} to remove the bugs and then punched Shino out of the ring from the other side of the ring. I must have seemed unstoppable to the heirs, but little do they know I can be killed with a few good placed punches.

Makoto: Your turn Hinata

Hinata is the most dangerous one in the group. She strikes fast and deals 50 HP and 25 SP per strike. I want to boost her confidence and let the Hyuga feel proud of her. So I came up with a way to safely make her look good while I win.

Makoto: I'm not going easy on you like Shino Hinata.

Kiba: Hinata is going to kick your ass Kitty!

Hinata is clearly scared, but when I get into her range she strikes me twice and I use {Telekinesis} to push myself far away. It looked like she was hurting me with my panicked expression. This impressed everyone and relieved them knowing I'm able to get hurt.

I switch to Cheetah mode and run around her trying to hit her with shuriken and kunai. They break on impact, which makes her look even more powerful. While she is surprised by the broken weapons I go full speed with extra force and aim for her neck. I press my clawless fingers into her neck and make her collapse.

I heal her, but she is still knocked out. I showed I was vulnerable, but also adaptive in that situation. I'm sure the Hyuga are going to brag about getting the only hit in, but others will likely mention how I am going back to back.

Makoto: Choji and Kiba you are next

Kiba: Hey I'm going to fight you alone.

Tsume: Let's see how this goes Kiba. Maybe she just wants to say she lost due to her being tired and outmatched.

Makoto: No, I just want to get this over with.

Kiba and Choji enter the circle. I switch to Tiger and Kiba leaps in with Akamaru. The dog turns into a Kiba copy and take my left and right while Choji rushes forward like a cannon ball. I punch Choji up and claw swipe Akamaru. He is down in one go from the 100 damage of Tiger claws. Kiba is enraged and tackles me. I punch him into Choji and kick them both out of the circle. I am notified of getting my clan compound and walk toward the Hokage.

Makoto: So is it over?

Hokage: Yes. You are clearly able to defend yourself and carry out missions. So the Hino ninja clan is now officially born.

Makoto: Cool. I'm going home now.

Hokage: Oh, about that. You will receive a compound, but it needs to be built. The clans have volunteered to pitch in for the cost. You will receive a security detail from them as well to protect you from unwelcome guests.

Makoto: If that is what excuse we are going with ok.

The clans look away knowing that I know they really plan to spy on me. I say my goodbyes to everyone and walk with Anko to her home. My teammates are training with their siblings today so I have one on one training time with Anko Sensei.

Anko: [While walking ] You were amazing out there. We planned on doing matches all day and to let you rest after, but I guess you didn't need it.

Makoto: I studied with them so it is no surprise I know their weak points. As we get older and train more I might not be able to pull that off again.

Anko: Plus you are getting your own compound. I had to hold my breath from laughing when you pointed out how they plan on spying on you.

Makoto: It's not like they tried to hide it. I don't blame them though. I would want information on a possible threat too.

Anko: Well if they weren't threatened before they sure are now. You beat their kids more than they do.

Makoto: Ha yeah. So what is the plan for today?

Anko: Poison resistance. Your teammates will get theirs tomorrow, but since you finished your plans early you get a head start

Makoto: [Monotone] Hurray…

Anko: it is going to be the absolute worst, but if it makes you feel better I will get to watch over you as you puke your lungs out.

Makoto: Well if I need advice on puking I'm in very capable hands.

Anko: Haha. You sure do know how to make light of serious situations. Hopefully that Bloodline Trait will make things go easier. If not this will be the worst month of your life.

Makoto: At least I won't have to worry about home construction.

I lay in a futon as Anko injects me with a sleeping drug. I pass out immediately and wake up a week later. Of course when I wake up I am notified:

{Poison Resistance: Max}: You are now immune from any poison, venom, or drug unless you decide to let it take effect.

{Poison Creation: level 1}: Create poison, venom, or drugs via body fluid. Higher levels creates more potency and options.

Anko: Oh no! Did the Hell Flower Poison wake you?!

Makoto: No, I just woke up

Anko: Here let me put you back to sleep before it takes effect.

Makoto: I'm Immune to poison now so no need.

Anko: what do you mean. It has only been a week and I haven't upped your dosages yet.

Makoto: Pump me full of Moon Rabbit serum then.

Anko: Ok, hold still. [ Injects Makoto, but Makoto doesn't look tired at all]

Makoto: Told you.

Anko: I'm increasing the dosage.

Makoto: Still not working.

Anko: Ok then try this! [sprays Makoto with unknown poison]

Makoto: You done yet?

Anko: How!? No one can just be immune in such a short time.

Makoto: Good thing I'm no one.

Anko: You are… I… I don 't know what to do with you.

Makoto: Sensei?

Anko: I didn't expect to get someone like you on my team. I don't know if I can teach you or just hold you back. I never taught before and my Sensei didn't exactly give me a good idea of what a Sensei should be.

Makoto: Are you talking about snake bitch?

Anko: How did you-

Makoto: Your neck, your age, and how you reacted when I mentioned experimentation. It was pretty obvious. Also you use snake techniques.

Anko: I guess your right, but now you know why I don-

Makoto: Shush. None of that bullshit. We haven't even had a team mission yet and you are talking like you got us all killed. I'm guessing watching us take poison has you feeling down, but I'm done so we can chat and I can get us some dango.

Anko: [tears flowing] You're the best kid. Don't ever change.

Makoto: Sorry Sensei, but I intend to get even better and that is a change.

Anko: Smartass.

I bought us some dango and talked about future training exercises. My team will need time before they can take missions, but I have plenty of time to train.

I got my own missions to pass the time and even got a few B ranks for showing where some rogue Jounin ninja were. With all this time maxing out all my stats wasn't that difficult. My 22X Exp modifier made things easier as well. Now my skills are:

{Shadow Clone Jutsu: Max}: You are a one woman army. Believe it!

{Telekinesis: Max}: You are so moving

{Henge: Max}: Pointless due to Shapeshifting

{8 Inner Gates: Max}: Green Spandex not required.

{Regen: Max}: Every minute get fully recovered

{Heal: Max}: Fully recover anyone

{Scan: Max}: Scans a complete area giving information of everything within the area. More powerful than an {Observe} skill.

{Genjutsu: Max}: You are a Genjutsu Mind Freak

{Mind Control: Max} You are like Professor X except you can walk and have hair.

{Martial Arts: Max}:You are the best around.

{Fuinjutsu: Max}: If you can't make it no one can. Place hand or feet on area to create seal.

{Weapons: level 1}: Higher level makes weapon usage feel more natural and makes them less likely to break based on percentage per level. There is a 1% chance when you use a weapon it won't break.

{Teleport: Max}: You can travel without the hassle

{Shapeshifting: Max}: You can turn into whatever you want

{Cat Girl Mode: Max}: Meow

{Summon: Max}: Unlimited Summons, but SP remains 0. Added Anko and Great Konoha Viper to list

{Poison Resistance: Max}: You are now immune from any poison, venom, or drug unless you decide to let it take effect.

{Poison Creation: Max}: You are a biohazard.

{Absorb: Max}: Freely convert mass or energy into something you can use. Created via Poison skills maxing.

{Alchemist: Max}: Doesn't cost an arm and a leg to use. Created by maxing {Absorb}

{Skill Giver: Max}: You can give whatever skill you have to anyone. Created by training Teammates with {Mind Control} and {Genjutsu}

Makoto Hino

Level: 10

MP: 1,000/1,000

HP: 1,000/1,000

SP: 1,000/1,000

Mind: 10

Body: 10

Spirit: 10

Luck: 1

Shop: 15

After finding a missing Anbu I got a special level up system update. Now I can level up based on 2 skills maxing. It has made things easier, but I still can be killed. I slipped on a rock while fetching Anko some dango and snapped my spine from the neck. The fact that a kunai facing up was there didn't increase my survival odds. I think it was just Kalitay reminding me I am still weak and need to continue training.

My Teammates finally finished their poison resistance training. I would have give them the skill, but it would have just made me more suspicious. I gave Mina {Martial Art: Max} and Rei {Fuinjutsu: level 50}. We went through drills in a speeded mindscape as well, so we are a finely honed team now. To celebrate their recovery I bought an Ice Cream Birthday Cake from the Shop and will host a party at my new compound.

My Shop menu has increased to include all food and drink from Homeworld. This means I can buy wine for myself without getting caught. I have drugs along with pharmaceuticals, but I don't have access to all of them. I have no tech yet, which sucks, but I do have access to the internet via UI now. It is slow and not great for videos, but I can keep myself entertained and informed. I look through an eBook on party planning and noticed an older girl who looks exactly like a young Sailor Mercury. I check her name using scan and find she is Rei's sister and teammates with Usagi who is Mina's sister. I walk up to her and say:

Makoto: Hi Ami!

Ami: Eh? Do I know …. Oh you must be Makoto right?

Makoto: Yes I am…

Ami: So how is Rei doing.

Makoto: She is much better now. The training is over and we are celebrating tonight. You and Usagi should join us. I made plenty of food and it is also a post house warming party.

The actual house warming party was a nightmare. Everyone was making sure their spying tactics were working. I got rid of the seals and hidden passages after the party. I'm sure they are already trying to reapply them with my "guards".

Ami: I would love to go, but I don't want to get in the way of your team bonding.

Makoto: Nonsense! You are family with my teammate so you are not intruding. The party starts at sundown and ends when Anko sings.

Ami: Your Sensei likes to sing?

Makoto: Only Enka and only when drunk, which I am certain she will be. Babysitting your students as you poison them is definitely something deserving a drink.

Ami: Yes, but I still think having a whole month lost just to prevent being poisoned is ridiculous.

Makoto: No offence Senpai, but try thinking that while suffering a poison senbon.

Ami: Oh! Sorry… It's just I hate having my little sister suffer like that.

Makoto: I kept her mind busy training with Genjutsu, so I'm sure puking isn't that bad by comparison.

Ami: You are that skilled with Genjutsu!? Wow you are incredible! What technique did you use?

Makoto: I developed my own. I'm not sure I can teach it since I don't use handseals for it.

Ami: Ehhh!? You are funny Makoto. Anyway I will let Usagi know to come with me tonight. This is short notice so I doubt I can bring a gift.

Makoto: Train Rei tomorrow. That will be the gift.

Ami: I'll give Rei something to give you. Thank you for looking after my sister. [Bows low] Please continue your support!

Makoto: Don't worry I will. Anyway I'm off to get the party ready. Keep your belly empty.

Ami: I will bye Makoto.

So Ami is here along with Usagi. That is cool, but I have to remember they are not copies from the show. For example Rei is more open about her feelings than her anime counterpart. Mina is also a martial arts fanatic who studies regularly. Still having the Inner Senshi together is so cool.

I pick up my party sized order from Anko's favorite dango shop. I spot Mina and tell her about her sister joining us. She warns me to bring 3X the food, but I let her know I have plenty. She spots Naruto and leaves. So I guess her parents told her about Naruto… That sucks, but he will win over the village in time. Interfering now will only risk the peaceful future to never happen.

I enter my new home and deactivate the nosey seals set by snooping clans. After that I used {Telekinesis} to move everything in my inventory for the party into the dining room. I bought 10 home Japanese bbq grill and used Shop for ingredients. I had bought the grills for future parties I will hold and to train my {Cooking: level 69} skill. Right now the benefits I put into my cooking is increased at 69X 69% or 69 time units. Fortunately people can't measure the increases so I'm safe from people finding out that skill.

I notice a red blip on my map placed at home entrance. I rush to the door and open up to find.

Danzo: Hello Miss Hino… May I come in.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want to finish the scene next chapter since it is a good place to stop.

Thank You For Your Time


	7. Ch6 The Power of Youth is Here

A/N: Sorry for the wait. This semester has been a sea of homework and deadlines.

Chapter 6: The Power of Youth is Here.

Makoto: Yes, Lord Danzo. Your ROOT members may join as well. Do you prefer green or black tea? Or would care to try something new like coffee?

Danzo[Laughs] Hiruzen was right. You truly don't care about danger.

Makoto: Oh Lord Danzo, why would I be in danger? After all we are both dedicated ninja of the Leaf Village.

Danzo: That remains to be seen.

Makoto: If you plan on defecting then it would be wise to know I will kill you.

Danzo: Your deflection is impressive, but it won't fool me. I know you can find Itachi.

Makoto: As much as I would love to help you tie loose ends, I can't find him. If you are looking to add to your collection just use Sasuke.

Danzo[ shocked] What are you talking about!

Makoto: I may be a Genin, but it is so obvious what happened to the Uchiha. I'm disappointed that most people haven't pieced together the truth. What is it like being a walking graveyard to the clan you committed genocide against. I would think it would be difficult to sleep with all those eyes in the way.

Danzo: [loosens sleeve] I was hoping I didn't have to kill you, but you have made that impossible now.

Makoto: Oh Danzo, don't be like that. We are on the same team. I know the Uchiha had to die. After all a coup is worthy of execution no matter who it is. Come inside. Let's talk about the Chunin exams and how to make sure it goes smoothly.

Danzo: Hmmph? You are already aware of the dangers facing us?

Makoto: We are hosting an event filled with hostile ninja. Of course I'm aware. I plan on killing enemy village ninja, especially the Sound Village. They have a blank zone in my map and that is something we can't ignore.

Danzo: Really? Well then I'll try this new drink of yours.

I lead Danzo and his Ninja into my meeting room. I used a French press to brew the coffee and passed it in the table's circle. Danzo became orange in my map, while his ninja remained red. I didn't outright say Orichimaru is in charge of the Sound Village. Mainly because, Danzo said he was suspicious of him being in charge. I acted angry when he mentioned his name. By telling him my plan to mercilessly dominate the exam, I earned his trust. Not poisoning his drink helped as well. It was weird seeing the poison tester ninja, not be nervous. As a gift of goodwill I gave Danzo a barrel of coffee. The high caffeine is definitely a useful tool to exploit. When he left I felt relieved and annoyed. What the hell is the point of having guards when a supposedly disbanded organization can waltz in unannounced. The whole point of creating a clan was to avoid this shit. At least I'm not being forced to join. My use of {Mind Control} made sure of that. Once they were outside of the compound I killed them all and went back to the save where they left. I also stole the Sharigan eyes from Danzo before killing him. I don't need the Sharigan, but having them just in case might come in handy.

The first person to come to the party was Anko. As we waited for everyone I changed to different cat modes and turned to an actual ragdoll cat. We planned a prank where Anko will convince the next person to join that I am stuck as a cat. Ami and Rei came together.

Anko: Rei! Makoto turned into cat! I think she is stuck.

Makoto: Reow.

Rei: Makoto if you are pranking me and don't change back right now… I'm going to spread a rumor that you have a crush on Kiba.

Makoto: You're no fun. [changes to ragdoll cat girl]

Ami: Makoto you wouldn't mind if I get a blood sample would you?

Makoto: [ Oh fuck is she a mad scientist in this world?] I would rather you not. You can have this amazing culinary creation I invented called a brownie.

Ami: Oh sorry if I was being rude. Yes I would like a brownie.

Mina walked in with Usagi and their parents. They are Luna and Artemis in human form. They are wearing Jounin gear and look on edge. I guess there have been rumors about me that are not so pleasant.

Makoto: Hey Mizuno family. I am Hino Makoto. Welcome to my home. Now that everyone is here let's eat some special cake I made.

Anko: If it is as good as these brownies then good luck having left overs.

Makoto: Ladies and Gent I present to you a chocolate ice cream cake.

Usagi: What is chocolate?

Anko: Food Magic

Makoto: It is a tasty ingredient my Bloodline Trait gives me access to.

Luna: Yes what exactly is your Bloodline Trait?

Makoto: Clan Secret

Artemis: [sigh] of course it is.

I served the cake that was stored in my inventory and smiled the ooh's and ah's. Usagi lived up to her anime counter part and ate the most. I bought a strawberry one and added strawberries on top. Everyone banded together to try to convince me to open a restaurant and forget about being a ninja. I introduced chocolate and strawberries to this world so I guess the reaction is to be expected. I guess I am closer to the actual Makoto than I thought. I have a powerful bartering tool now. Maybe I can bring world peace with food… Nah

The next day we got our first team mission.

Hokage: Team Anko you will rescue a village elder taken by bandits.

Makoto: What's the name?

Hokage: Tanaka Hoshi

Makoto: Found him. There is a lot of bandits. What rank is this?

Hokage: C rank.

Makoto: We can handle it, but I'm counting over a hundred hostiles. May I suggest adding another team. I'll pay for their part. I don't want us getting killed on our first mission.

Hokage: If you feel it is necessary, you can add another team.

Makoto: I suggest my teammates' sisters' team. They are likely to have a good synergy.

Hokage: Working with family is a bad idea. Emotions will cause conflict in interest. I will notify Team Guy. Meet at the village South gate in 3 hours.

Team 6: Yes Hokage

Rei: So Makoto any advice for preparing for a mission?

Makoto: I have all the gear we will need. I think sleep poison and Genjutsu will be enough, but better safe than sorry [ Especially since there are rogue ninja there]. Also it is going to take 2 days to get there. We can plan our backup options once we figure out the abilities of Team Guy. [ They are a close combat team what the fuck is the Hokage thinking. Our sleep poison gas and their combat style are a horrible match. Is he forcing us to change tactics? What an asshole]. Hopefully this team has some range or else we are going to have to change tactics.

Mina: We can punch and Rei can set them on fire. I bet you can stop them in one punch.

Makoto: You just want to punch people, don't you?

Mina: Is that so wrong?

Makoto: I want you to live to be 30 so yes it is wrong. Grab whatever you want for the trip and meet at the gate. I'll put the stuff in my inventory.

Rei: I am so glad we have such a fine pack mule.

Makoto: I'm also a food dispenser that decides if you get brownies or not.

Rei: Love you

Makoto:… Ok I forgive you, but remember I don't require sleep.

Anko: You don't require sleep?!

Makoto: Yea should have kept that a secret.

Mina: Looks like we get more sleep huh?

Makoto: sure why not.

We meet at the gate with Team Guy already there. I mentally prepare myself for the onslaught of youth.

Guy: Alright Lee time to show these rookies the Power of Youth.

Lee: Yes Guy Sensei! Hello I am Lee and this is Guy Sensei, Tenten and Neji! Thank you for trusting us with your mission!

Makoto: I'm Makoto. This is Anko Sensei, Mina, and Rei. Just so you know I can use the 8 Inner Gates and survive the 8th Gate. Want to see?

Guy: Haha your Youthful jokes are appreciated, but surviving the 8th Gate is impossible.

Makoto: Gate of Death Open! [ Body transforms to a demonic like chakra covered form]

Guy: NOOOO! What have you done!

Makoto: [Monotone] This is painful…

Guy: [crying] You are to young to lose your youth!

Makoto: Don't worry I have a healing factor that negates the permanent damage. As long as I am not attacked 1 minute after I turn off the gate I am safe. Watch [turns off gate and lies down]

Anko: You are really a bitch for doing this.

Makoto: ( if I wasn't paralyzed right now I would tell you it is worth it to motivate Lee. Showing him the potential he has will likely cheer him up)

1 minute later

Makoto: Tada!

Guy: How! Where did you learn that technique?!

Makoto: My Bloodline Trait gives me skills under certain conditions.

Lee: So you were able to master the 8 Inner Gates without training.

Makoto: I still had to train. I started at gate 1, but I learned faster than most could possibly imagine. I am more likely to die doing the skill, but I get one hell of a power up.

Guy: Amazing! If you could do this why have us here?

Mina: Yeah why are they here?

Makoto: Safety. Most of the bandits are rogue ninja. This is more of an A rank than a C Rank. The village is likely unable to afford an A rank so if we don't do this no one will. Having rogue ninja terrorize villagers is something I won't let happen if I can stop it. Plus it is a good prep for the Chunin exams.

Guy: What an inspiring display virtue. I'm feeling motivated! Alright Lee let's run with our hands to give these rookies a fair chance to keep up.

Tenten: Finally, a decent pace.

Makoto: The pace will be a great opportunity to come up with a plan. I'm thinking we should surround the camp and throw sleep poison bombs and go in after the smoke clears. That will decrees their numbers and give us a better chance of success.

Rei: So basically the same plan as our test

Makoto: Since they are spread out more, we will have ninja who won't get hit.

Anko: OK so what rank are these ninja?

Makoto: They are mostly Genin, but there is variety in power. I'm detecting some Bloodline Traits, but I think we can handle it. As long as we do this quick, we will succeed.

Anko: This sounds like an S rank mission. (Sigh) well if you think you can handle it then fine. I'm sure you'll pull something out your ass.

Makoto: I can create clones and go 8 Inner Gates. I could do this by myself, but I'm part of a team so team work makes the dream work.

Rei: I hope someone teaches you a lesson in humility on this mission

Makoto: Rei we both know that's not going to happen. OK so here are the bombs and water for hydration

Mina: As opposed to what? Keeping us dry?

Makoto: I love it when you give me sass. So Team Guy your mission is to keep our team safe.

Rei: Again… Why are they here? We can handle this.

Makoto: If you didn't spend a month in bed vomiting your lungs out I would agree. They are just a safety measure. Also we are outnumbered so getting cocky is going to get us killed.

Rei: Yet you think you can do this solo?

Makoto: Point taken, but we should get going now. Not sure how long until our guy gets killed.

Guy: Alright time show the Power of Youth!

Kalitay: No it's time to wait till the next chapter

A/N: Been thinking of some My Hero Academia ideas, but will wait until after Chunin Exams before doing anything like that. I havent thought of all the rogue ninja abilities yet, but if there is something you want to see let me know. If I like what you post I'll give you credit at the start of the chapter. Right now there is a Genjutsu user that uses smell, an invisoble archer, and a shapeshifter that uses Taijutsu.

Thank you for your time.


	8. Ch7: Prepare for Trouble

A/N: Was going to post a comment I left last chapter, but can't copy and past text from phone. Long story short I noticed some similarities with Japanese cat Mythology and this story.

Chapter 7: Prepare for trouble

Anko and Mina: More please!

Makoto: You know I have to pay for it each time I bring food. I'm cutting you off before you get fat and I get poor again. Do you know how hard it is to go from an apartment to a compound. It's not a good transition.

Mina: You are going to be an old spinster if you get stingy like that.

Makoto: And you are going to resemble dango if you keep eating like an Akimichi off a diet. Ok the base is only 2 miles out. I'm going to check it out. In the mean time… Heart Breaker.

Killing people has become to easy. I teleport to the base and wipe out the forest. An alert popped up

WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!

Current game profile unbalanced. New update will be installed.

Kalitay: This is for your own good kitten. Read the update in Italics unless you want to run off clueless as usual.

Makoto: Thanks. I'm going to need power, but I won't need it for a long time. Ok bring on the update.

 _Job Class System now in place. Levels for character will be replaced by a Job class that acts similar to a skill. Stats will only increase from using the stats. A separate stats multiplier will increase based on Job specific standards. Skill Exp multiplier is still based on missions. Each Job will take 1 hour real time to switch and will not share stats or skills. Regen will start at level 1 on each skill. Ninja skills not matching job is forbidden and non-ninja skills can be shared. {Cat Mode} and {Map} will be in each Job. To ensure your survival each job will start with 50 stat points, but skill multiplier will reset. Jobs are gained based on skills and missions completed. Current Jobs_

 _{High Summoner}: Stat multiplier increase based on how many new Summons received. Allows the use of Summons and includes a Persona System along with Summon items and skills in Shop. Each Job level allows 5 stat points that can be used on each Summon. Higher Shop levels allow for better Summons to buy and items. Higher Spirit stat leads to faster Job level up.[Recommended]_

 _{Monk}: Stat Multiplier based on how many spars you win based solely on hand to hand combat. Body stat is easier to level up and some buff skills are allowed._

 _{Green Mage}: Stat multiplier increase based on job level. Use buff and debuffs skills along with ninja tools. {Poison Creation} {Poison Resistance} and {Alchemy} are part of the Job._

 _{Red Mage}: Stat multiplier increase based on how many skills reach level 10. Basic elemental and holy magic can be used along with swords._

 _{Geomancer}: Stat multiplier increase based on Job level. Able to control nature and have an elemental spirit cloak which absorbs the nature chosen and increases power of that element. Only one cloak at a time. Higher levels lead to more control and status effects._

 _{Ninja}: Stat multiplier Increase based on how many silent kills successfully implemented. Higher Job level leads to better stealth and Ninjutsu. Able to turn anything into a throwing weapon. Does not give any special Bloodline or clan secret Jutsu. Stealing and absorb skills are included. Luck stat makes job stat level faster_

 _{Time Mage}: Stat increase based on 1 week interval with character perceived time. Higher level gives more control over time and space as well as reduced cost._

 _{Genjutsu User}: Stat increase based on Job level. Higher level leads to more control and power in Genjutsu. Mind stat makes Job Skill level faster._

 _{Seal Master}: Stat multiplier increase based on how many new seals are created. Includes Fuinjutsu and Alchemy. Higher Spirit Skill leads to faster Job level increase._

 _Other Jobs are not suited for current mission. Forrest you just destroyed will not be included in summon list. Choose your Job._

Makoto: Summoner since it is what you recommend.

Kalitay: Enjoy being level one and restarting your Mission.

Makoto: Damn it I don't want to hear the Green Duo anymore. Fine, but you are joining us.

Kalitay: Ok You'll need to use a Summon to increase your job anyway, but remember I don't fight.

I start over the same morning and rush to a pond and kill 5 different types of fish with my claws. I decide to go with Black Panther due to it's power and stealth. I don't want people interrupting my quick stat training. My Stats after are

Job:{High Summoner}: Level 1

Job Exp Multiplier: 5X

Skill Exp Multiplier:1

MP:500

HP:2,300

SP:2,000

Mind: 5

Body:23

Spirit:20

Luck:1

Shop: 5

I got an increase in body from my desperate attempt to get new Summons. I remembered I can just go back a save and restart morning with new plan. My original failsafe plan was to summon an army of cats with sleep poison bombs on their backs, but I can't summon that amount anymore. I can uses my Summons like Persona's now so that is useful. I look at the Shop and notice that I can buy Summons. I buy a normal slime, yellow chocobo, and spend more than I wanted on Carbuncle. I Summon Carbuncle as a Stand and gain the reflect status. My body has a transparent rainbow layer to it, but apparently no one else sees it. I copy what I did before with the meeting the Hokage and waited for everyone again.

This time I won't mention not requiring sleep or able to use 8 Inner Gates. I was ready to kill the Green Duo with their demands of me to train them. Plus being on watch the entire night was super boring. I couldn't train due to waking the others or giving the impression of slacking off. Here comes Team Guy.

Makoto[Bows] Hello I am Makoto of Team Anko. This is our Sensei Anko. This is our Fuinjutsu expert Rei and our Taijutsu expert Mina.

Guy: Alright taking the initiative. So Youthful! I am Might Guy. This is Lee, Neji, and Tenten my pupils. So you hired us for a mission. We are supposed to protect you as you rescue a village elder.

Makoto: Yes, but word of caution there are Rouge Ninja amongst the bandits. We should be able to handle them plus we are going to use sleep poison to simplify the mission. I need you to protect my teammates who have just completed poison resistance training. Their bodies may be recovered, but all that sleep has likely made them weak.

Mina: Hey we are not weak!

Rei: Mina she is just making sure we survive. It is a smart idea. So we smoke out the bulk and fight those that are left.

Makoto: Yes, also my Bloodline Trait has changed and my medical jutsu is gone for now. I can use a new form of Summoning though.

Rei: Don't worry I am able to heal us with my training in the mindscape.

Makoto: Yes, that's why I'm not too worried. Anyway, Kalitay time to join the group.

Kalitay: [ jumps from out of the ground in a Green Spandex outfit with Power of Youth written on the front of the torso]. Time to show those bandits the Power of Youth!

Guy: Yes! That is more like it!

Makoto: You are trying to make me hate you a this point.

Kalitay: I'm impossible to hate

Anko: Kitty! {pets Kalitay on the head]

Kalitay: Stop human! You are embarrassing me!

Makoto: You can't say that wearing that outfit.

Kalitay: Shut up I have a limit you know! Fine! I'll change! [ changes into a Karate uniform and punches the air]. Nya! Nya! Nyaaaa!

Makoto: Better, but still ridiculous.

Rei: Let's get going Makoto. We don't want to fail our first mission.

Makoto: Ok Rei. Time to go. Guy and Lee run on your hand and keep up the pace I set for us.

Guy: Alright! Are you ready Lee?

Lee: Yes! Guy Sensei!

Tenten: Yes! Finally a reasonable pace.

For some reason no one questioned the fact we are facing Rouge Ninja on this Mission. I guess telling Team Guy their part immediately was what changed the flow of the conversation. This time the trip was much more peaceful from not having Guy and Lee pester me. I told them Kalitay is a master in Taijutsu so she was my decoy. Tenten joined my team in chatting about the Chunin exams and how we can prepare. Neji was silent and kept looking at me with his Byakugan. Anko set up a training session with our new friends and I told them about my Summon skill. They didn't believe me until I had Guy fight himself. That got Guy to talk to me non stop. My Job increased to level 5 when we got to the base.

Makoto: Ok everyone drink your coffee and get your bombs ready. We are going in with Team Anko in the center and Team Guy surrounding us. On my command throw your bomb in the direction I say. We are going in slow and safe. If they find out we are here we rush forward and throw bombs as needed. Our guy is in the center of the base so escape will suck no matter what direction we go. I can see all our hostile so listen to my orders no matter what. If they are immune to the poison we fight them. Got it?

Everyone Whispers: Yes, Mam.

Makoto: Anko I won't call you Mam again. It makes me feel old.

Anko: Shut up brat you are a kid and kids don't call themselves old. So lets go.

We go into the base and are safe until we reach the halfway to our target. 3 hostiles ignore our poison and rush toward us. I tell the teams and get ready for an attack. They approach within earshot and say

Jesse: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double

Jesse: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all people within our nation

Jesse: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above

Jesse: Jesse!

James: James!

Jesse: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth: Meowth that's right!

Makoto: OK, I guess this is happening. [ James vanishes and Meowth grows into a cat beast] This is also happening. Neji can you see the James?

Neji: No I can't

Makoto: [Uses map to see James and it works] OK Neji, Lee, Mina, and Guy get the copycat. Everyone else use range attacks on Jesse. I smell some sort poison on her. [gets shot by James's poison arrow] [Good thing I still have {Poison Resistance: level 1} I'm only taking 10 HP a second.] Now go!

James: Haha! That poison is going to make you suffer a slow painless death. Allow me to make it faster.

Makoto: [Targets James and his equipment on map dodging each one] Time for me to hide [Jumps into trees]

Meowth: It's clawbering time!

Mina: That is a bad pun and you should feel bad for it. Now then, {Double Vision}

Meowth: [Has blurred double vision] Hey that's not fair.

Lee: Leaf hurricane!

Meowth: Ahhh!

Jesse: Come closer ladies so I can teach you a lesson

Anko: How about no. { Viper Strike}[ Misses target}

Rei: {Mars Fire Ignite}!

Jesse: OWWW! You bitch my hair! [Rolls on ground putting out hair fire] Summoning Jutsu! Go Arbok!

Makoto[Summons Guy as a stand and adds 25 points to Body making Guy have 100 points in Body]. Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora [ The Invisible Guy beats James to near death] yare yare

Meowth: Wow what's going on?!!

Mina: I am weakening your equilibrium. Time for your PUNishment. What's the matter cat got your tounge?

Neji: Enough of this 8 Trigram Palm Strike

Meowth: Ahhhh!

Jesse: Now tremble in fear as my friend here eats all of you!

Arbok: CHAAAARBOK!

Rei: [Throws kunai with seal on it] Yeah if only I didn't know how to seal summons. [Arbok is sucked into the kunai]

Jesse: Arbok NOOOOO!!!!! You'll pay for this! {Poison Mist} [ Has no effect on them]

Anko: See that training wasn't pointless after all

Rei: Yes Sensei. {Mars Fire Ignite}!

Jesse: AHHHH!!! [collapses from the pain]

Anko: Let's see how everyone else is doing.

Rei: Yes Sensei.

Meowth is tied by metal chains from Tenten as Lee, Mina, and Guy punch Meowth until he passes out. The rest of the group meets them and start the formation again avoiding the poison mist lingering. They chat about how their battles went and I kept an eye out for new enemies. We didn't encounter anyone and used sleeping poison in the room where our target and his captors were. We head back to the village and he wakes up that night.

Hoshi: Wuuhh… What is going on? Who are you?

Makoto: We are from the Hidden Leaf. Your village sent us to get you back from the bandits.

Hoshi: Oh Thank you! May I know the name of my saviors?

We give our names and ask why they wanted a guy from a poor village. Turns out he had a huge gambling debt and the bandits were sent to collect his debts. Since he couldn't afford the debt the village was blackmailed to give money in exchange for his life. Despite being a gambling addict his fellow villagers loved him so they wanted him safe. They couldn't afford the high price of Chunin Ninja so they got us Genin. A very stupid plan, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I keep James on as a Jinchuriki and turn invisible to show off. Since I was on a team mission I got the other Ninja as Summons, but for some reason not the ones we didn't fight. I guess I have to fight them to count as a defeat.

Once in the village we all enter the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen: So you knowingly entered an S rank mission.

Makoto: In my defense the sleeping poison made it way easier.

Hiruzen: That doesn't excuse your actions, especially with your change in powers.

Makoto: You are right Hokage-sama, but I knew if we didn't go no one would [villagers begin to cry]

Hiruzen: [Sigh] I can't reward this behavior, but your actions had some merit. You are a special asset to the Hidden Leaf. Don't think your life is so easy to throw away. Now then since this mission was so difficult you will be compensated accordingly. You may go now.

Makoto: Who is paying us? The Villagers?

Hiruzen: Only the agreed upon amount. You will also pay the agreed upon amount you made with Team Guy, but you will get the difference from our savings for this situation.

Makoto: Alright then. Here is the payment. I'll get mine later. Bye Hokage-sama

Mina: I can't believe we are getting an S Rank on our first mission!

Rei: We are so ready for the Chunin exams right Makoto?

Makoto: Yes, but we still need to train. I can use my new power to help train all of us.

Rei: We are so going to pass.

Mina: Yea let's celebrate our first mission.

Makoto: Ok lets go to my place now. We can invite Tenten, Hinata, and Ino.

Rei: We might as well invite Sakura.

Makoto: She is on a mission in the Land of Waves. We can celebrate her victory when she gets back. After all us Kunoichi need to stick together.

Mina: Might as well ad our sisters

Makoto: They are on a mission in Suna so not going to happen.

Mina: Why are they there?

Makoto: I don't know, but I don't see any hostile near them so they should be safe.

Rei: It must be reassuring knowing if everyone is safe.

Makoto: Safety is an illusion, plus you can die from an accident and I could be to far to prevent it. Also knowing when people are in danger is not a good feeling

Rei: I'm sorry that was inconsiderate of me.

Makoto: That's ok Rei. You didn't mean to hurt my feelings so no worries. I'll catch up to Tenten and invite her. You two decide who gets who.

I tell Tenten and she gladly agrees. She panics and tells me she needs to get ready. I follow her to her home and wait for her. Her family runs a blacksmith shop, which reminds me that I have to use my Shop stat to level it now. I guess this party will solve that. After that mission I got:

{High Summoner: level 5}

Stat Multiplier: 9X

Skill Multiplier: 2X

MP: 2,000

HP: 3,000

SP: 3,000

Mind: 20

Body: 30

Spirit:30

Luck:1

Shop:7

10 Sleep Bombs

Pokemon Meowth Summon

I begin buying what we need for the party and equip a flower print dress. I use Jinchuriki mode with a Konoha Hare turning into a bunny girl rather than cat girl. I unlock Ryo-Ohki doing this, which is cool that I can do that. I get a 10X stat multiplier and switch to Ryo-Ohki. Apparently I get the ship mode at level 20, but can shoot lasers still.

Tenten: AWWW that is so cute!

Makoto: [Turns into Ryo-Ohki] I'm always cute [Changes back]

Tenten: I can't wait! Does my outfit look ok? [Wearing a red Chinese style dress]

Makoto: We didn't decide a dress code, but looks great. So your family makes ninja tools huh?

Tenten: Yes, we are the best around. At least that is what my family says.

Makoto: I have no talent with weapons, so I avoid them

This sends Tenten into a he rant about how I need to use weapons. She hands me a sword and I refuse it. Eventually I have to take it or else be seen as rude. I could use it for {Red Mage} if I ever decide to use it. We finally get to my home with everyone else already there at the gate. I tell the Nara guard to let us in and we go to the Party room.

Makoto: Alright everyone time for the first meeting of the Kunoichi. To celebrate surviving an S rank mission we are going to eat and talk about our lives. To begin this feast we have a new creation. I call it Nachos. [Different types of tortilla chips were shown with different dips and salsa.] Pour the sauce you want on the chips. I labeled the spicy sauces in red.

We eat the messy food with faces flushed with embarrassment.

Makoto: There are no guys here so no need to feel embarrassed by the mess.

Ino: Yeah you are right screw men!

Makoto: Poor choice of words yet again.

Ino: Shut up meanie

Mina: Hey! Don't insult the host.

Makoto: It is ok Mina. We are equal while here. She can say what she wants. I'm not offended.

Ino: Sorry, but don't point out when I mess up my words. It makes me feel dumb.

Makoto: Sorry Ino. I was just having fun, but should have considered your feelings. I didn't know it bothers you that much.

Ino: well it does. Especially in front of my team. I already feel dumb next to Shikamaru, but you insulting my word choice make me feel even dumber and I'm not dumb.

Makoto: I don't think you are dumb Ino. If you were dumb I wouldn't try to be friends with you. Anyway I will make sure not to do that anymore.

Ino: Thank you. So what should we talk about?

Tenten: Yeah, I don't really know any of you so maybe telling each other our goals? I'll start. I want to e a great Kunoichi like Lady Tsunade.

Makoto: I want to bring an era of peace to the world

Rei: [sigh] You really need to work on your humility. I want to be able to keep my family safe and village as well.

Mina: I want to become a famous Ninja that strike fear into the hearts of my enemies and have a hot husband who enjoys Taijutsu.

Ino: I want to make my family proud and marry Sasuke.

Hinata: I…I… I want to be more confident and become someone my family can be proud of…

Makoto: Well mine is obviously the best

Everyone: It's not a competition!

Makoto: [giggle] At least we all agree on something.

Everyone commented on the food. Some of the Salsa was not enjoyable. Only Ino and Mina like the cheese and every one enjoyed the guacamole. I moved onto the entrée of Chicken Caesar Salad. Everyone was pleased with the meal.

Makoto: So why does everyone like Sasuke so much?

Ino: He is the coolest guy from our class duh!

Makoto: He seems to be in a constant state of constipation to me.

Ino: EWWW! How dare you try to hurt the image of Sasuke.

Makoto: See that is the problem. His image. He has a bad haircut with a goofy outfit and acts like everyone pisses him off. He seems like someone who is not cut out to be a good boyfriend

Ino: That is… Just… What is wrong with you?!!!

Makoto: I have killed without remorse, have powers no one else has had, and can create copies of people so a lot apparently.

Rei: Ad unable to consider other people's feelings to that list

Makoto: Ok will do

Rei: See stop doing that!

Makoto: Doing what?

Rei: Acting like you are better than everyone. It is frustrating

Mina: Makoto doesn't think she is better than us. She just enjoys pushing people's buttons

Makoto: Mina you know me so well

Rei: That is even worse. You are purposely making me feel bad just like you do with Ino

Makoto: Hey I'm only teasing you two. I don't want to hurt my friends. Wow, I had no idea this was such a big deal.

Rei: WELL IT IS A BIG DEAL TO ME DAMN IT!!! [Runs out of the room crying]

Mina: I'll go talk to her, but she does have a point. You do need to consider how you have been acting. I'll be right back s save some desert for me.

Tenten: wow that was intense

Makoto: Yea, but I guess it needed to happen. Flaunting my powers when there is a major gap between us is not exactly comforting to my team. I'll apologize tomorrow or if she comes back. [Sigh] Who wants desert? I'm thinking of Brownies and ice cream.

Ino: oooh Can't wait. Does it have the chocolate I heard about?

Makoto: Yes it does.

Eventually the mood picked back up. Mina came back and said Rei is not as mad as she was, but is still not wanting to see me. As soon as she sees what we are eating she demands a double portion for the trouble she went through. As the sun begins to set everyone leaves and I clean up the small mess left behind. I guess teasing people at this age is not a good idea. Insecurity is strong at this time in life. I turn off my Summon and change it to a physical version of Ryo-Ohki. I sure need a good fluffy cuddle buddy after today.

A/N: ooh light Drama. For those of you who don't know what Ryo-Ohki is, Ryo-Ohki is a mix of cat and bunny that can transform into a spaceship from the Tenchi series. It is such an adorable character. So how was Team Rocket? Just as weak as in Pokémon. Makoto has a new system that won't lead to defeating everyone as easily. Chunin exams are going to be not as easy everything else has been. Next time we are gonna need a montage.


End file.
